Lips Of An Angel
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Song Fic. Lips of an Angel by Hinder.


_**Honey why you calling me so late**_

_**It kinda hard to talk right now**_

_**Honey why you crying is everything okay**_

_**Gotta whisper because I can't be too loud**_

"Hello?" Tony whispered. He was glad to be awakened by the phone because he wasn't having a very good dream. He looked at his clock. 2:53. He looked over at the girl in his bed right now and got up quickly and walked over to the kitchen.

"Tony?" Ziva asked in a shaky voice. A single tear feel from her eye.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned.

Ziva didn't answer at first.

"Yes, it is me."

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ziva asked.

Tony was silent and Ziva understood.

"I do not want to interrupt anymore. I'll just hang up, you can go back to your-"

_**My girl in the next room **_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on.**_

"No." Tony said loudly then got quiet. "You must have called for a reason."

"I just needed to hear a voice." Ziva said.

"So you called me?" Tony asked.

To tell the truth, she just wanted to hear Tony. She needed to hear him say her name. She had always calmed down once she heard his voice, or was in his presence or just saw him. There was something about him that always calmed her down.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet **_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel **_

_**Hearing those words it makes my weak **_

"I just needed to hear my name." Ziva said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Tony asked. "Do you need me to come down there?"

"NO," Ziva said. "I am fine, I will just be going."

"Ziva,"

_**And I never want to say goodbye **_

_**And girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"Yes, Tony." Ziva said.

"You don't have to hang up." Tony said.

"Tony…" Ziva said. She loved saying his name. She could say it many times and it would never get old to her.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

_**And yes I dreamt of you too**_

"Why did you call?" Tony asked. "I want to the truth."

Ziva sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "I dreamt about Somalia again. Hearing your voice, reminded me that I was back, safe."

"I dreamt of that too." Tony said.

_**She doesn't know you're talking to me**_

_**Will it start a fight**_

_**No, I don't think she has a clue**_

"Tony?" A voice said from the bedroom.

"Ya," He said putting his hand over the speaker in his phone.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked walking from the bedroom to sit next to him.

"My partner from work." Tony said.

"Does he know it is 3 o'clock in the morning?" She asked placing her hand on his.

"Go back to be I will be right there." Tony said.

She nodded and gave him a kiss before walking back to bed.

"Ziva, you still there?"

"Tony, you should go back to be, she must be mad that you are talking to me." Ziva said.

"You are more important than her." Tony said.

Ziva was shocked by what he said. She didn't know how to respond.

"Ziva,' Tony said in a serious voice. "Do you need me to come over?"

"I will be fine on my own." Ziva said.

"You didn't answer my question." Tony said.

"It is just the silence Tony, I can't stand the silence." Ziva said placing her head against her wrist.

"I will be right there." Tony said. He grabbed his shoes from the front door and took his sweatshirt and left the house forgetting all about the girl in his bedroom.

_**My girl in the next room **_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

On the way down to Ziva's he received a call from the girl at his house.

"Hello?"

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I had to leave. My partner needs me. She has gone through a tough time and I have to help her." Tony said.

"Her?"

"Ya, remember, I told you. Ziva." Tony said.

"So, you are telling me you are going over Ziva's house right now, at 3:30 in the morning because she needs you." The girl said.

"Yes." Tony said admitting the truth.

"What am I to you?" She screamed. "What was what we had? Do I just get put on the back burner?"

Tony really wished that she understood that, his loyalties lied with Ziva. They always have, always will.

"She needs a friend. I refuse to let her go through these things alone. If you can't understand that then… I am sorry but, I think we should split." Tony said.

"Tony, no…" She pleaded. "Please just come home. Forget about her. Please just come back."

"I can't I am sorry." Tony said before shutting the phone.

Tony's phone rang three more times on the way to Ziva's. He ignored every call. Sometimes he wished that the girls he used to date were like Ziva. They didn't get jealous, or they understand that his job and the people he work with come first.

He pulled up to Ziva's house.

_**It's really good to hear you voice**_

_**Saying my name it sounds so sweet**_

"Tony." Ziva said quietly wiping her eyes to make sure she was free of tears.

"Zi,"

"Tony." Ziva whimpered and closed the space between them and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

_**Coming from the lips of an Angel **_

_**Hearing those words it makes my weak**_

_**And I never want to say goodbye**_

_**And girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

Tony walked her over to her couch and sat down, Ziva still attached to him. HIS phone rang again.

"You should probably get that." Ziva said detaching herself from him. "I bet she is not happy about you leaving to come here."

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her back down on the couch.

"She isn't happy, but," Tony said. "I would rather sit here and do nothing with you than be home with her."

Ziva smiled. She took Tony's phone from his hand and answered it.

"Hello."

"Tony?"

"No, this is his partner, Ziva." Ziva said.

"You sound fine to me." She said nastily. "Put Tony on."

"I am sorry, he can't get to the phone right now. I can give him a message…" Ziva smiled.

"Tell him that I will be gone in the morning." She said before hanging up the phone.

Ziva hung up and placed the phone on her table.

She got up and walked towards her bedroom.

Tony was about to follow her but decided to wait.

_**Honey why you calling me so late…**_

Just then his phone glowed up. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." Ziva asked.

"You know what…I would love too." Tony said.

"Great. I do believe that I have a movie that you told me to watch. Maybe we could watch it together." Ziva smiled walking out of her room but still on the phone with him.

Tony turned and looked at her, still talking into the phone.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." He smiled closing his phone and walking to her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She laughed as he carried her bridal style to the couch where he threw her down then jumped on top of her. He placed his hands on both side of her head.

"Are you going to put the movie on?" Tony asked.

"Nah, I have a better idea." Ziva smiled before leaning up and gently kissing him.


End file.
